Venganza
by AMalfoyforever
Summary: Dos años después de la guerra, el mundo mágico es paz, pero alguien no esá feliz con eso. Harry, Ron y Hermione encontrarán a un curioso trío con el cual deberán unirse y detener al enemigo y su venganza. Nuevos y antiguos personajes, nuevas y antiguas parejas, nuevas y antiguas alianzas, nadie sabe que resultará de esto, pero lo que se sabe es que amor y venganza no se juntan.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: ''No ha terminado''.

.

.

.

Un chico de espeso cabello negro, con gafas y ojos verdes, caminaba apresurado junto con sus dos amigos. A su derecha, un chico pelirrojo y muy alto, y a su izquierda, una chica de salvaje cabello castaño y llena de libros.

Una descripción exacta de Harry, Ron y Hermione, claro, si estuviesen en Hogwarts.

A dos años de la guerra la paz se había instaurado en el mundo mágico. El señor Tenebroso había desaparecido, ya no había preocupaciones.

Mcgonagall era la nueva directora de Hogwarts. Sin Dumbledore ni Snape, era la indicada para el cargo. El resto del profesorado seguía en lo suyo. Los únicos cargos que faltaban eran los de Transformaciones y Defensa contra la Artes Oscuras, pero para eso ya habían encontrado nuevos profesores. La profesora Wisdom para Transformaciones, y el profesor Pugnator para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

El curioso trio caminaba apurado por el pasillo camino al Gran Comedor, como tratando de escaparse de algo pero disimuladamente.

\- Tal vez, si camináramos como personas normales, no pensarían que tenemos algo que esconder, o que más bien, ustedes tienen algo que esconder.- Dijo la chica tratando de caminar a su ritmo, porque con todos los libros era imposible prácticamente.

-Tenemos que llegar antes que él al Gran Comedor.- Se detuvo el chico de gafas y se giró.- Si no caminamos rápido, no llegamos, ¿entiendes, Jean?

-No es necesario que me hables como a un bebé, James.- Le respondió Jean.- Sólo creo que sería una buena idea que nos viésemos normales, porque incluso si llega antes, no pensará que tenemos algo que ocultar.

James rodó los ojos.

-Jean tiene razón, James.- Dijo el pelirrojo.- Como siempre.- Añadió rodando los ojos.

-Siempre la apoyas a ella, Tom.- Reclamó James dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

-Es la de las mejores ideas.- Tom se encogió de hombros mientras James lo miraba acusador y Jean soltaba una risita.

Comenzaron a caminar ''normalmente'' como había dicho Jean, conversando sobre cosas triviales. Parecían muy relajados.

-¿Para qué fue que sacamos esas cosas del despacho de Pugnator?- Preguntó de pronto Tom.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso aquí, tonto?!- Le gritó Jean.

-Tranquila, se me olvidó, a todos le pasa.

-Bien, pero no te podemos decir aquí, nos podrían escuchar.- Le respondió James ocultando la risa. En eso, un chico rubio y alto empuja ''accidentalmente'' a Jean, provocando que botara la mitad de sus libros. Ella se hincó para recogerlos.

-¿Algo que esconder, Walden?- Dijo el rubio pasando delante de ellos con sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué te interesa?- Se adelantó Tom.

-Me interesa, ¿sabes por qué?- Ninguno de los tres respondió.- Por qué así por fin podré encontrar la manera de hacer que dejen esta escuela, para que desaparezcan, aunque sea, algunos _sangre sucia_.- Escupió con desprecio.

Jean se levantó rápidamente y botó todos los libros que había recogido. Se acercó rápidamente al rubio, con mirada cortante, pero el chico ni se inmutó.

-¿Por qué sigues con eso, Smart? La guerra se acabó.- Susurró peligrosa.

-Créeme Walden.- Se acercó más a la chica.- Está lejos de terminar.

Jean se alejó blanca como la nieve y los ojos como platos y se volvió con sus amigos, mientras Smart se enderezaba egocéntrico.

-¿Eso es una amenaza, Smart?- Preguntó James tratando de ocultar el repentino temblor de su voz.

-Tómalo como quieras, Pevens.- Le espetó con desprecio.

-Vamos Daniel, llegamos tarde a la cena.- Le recordaron sus amigos a Smart. Se giraron y se fueron hablando como si nada hubiese pasado.

James, Jean y Tom se miraron los unos a los otros temerosos.

Daniel Smart era un chico peligroso. Su padre había sido un mortífago de las primeras filas, y era amigo de la familia Malfoy. Tenían motivos para asustarse, aunque no deberían, puesto que la mayoría de los mortífagos estaban muertos, y el resto en Azkabán, pero aun así no se sentían seguros. Fuese lo que fuese a lo que se refería Smart, amenaza o no, debían estar alerta.

* * *

Hola! está es mi nueva historia.

Nada que ver con libros ni nada, sjdhfksj se me ocurrió un dia de ocio u-u espero les guste!

Dejen reviewssssssssssss! con amoooor :****


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

.

.

.

''Regreso''.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en Hogwarts. Habían recibido una carta de Mcgonagall diciendo que quería verlos, aclarando que era específicamente a los tres, sin dar motivo alguno, por lo cual obviamente los tres se preocuparon y prácticamente volaron a su antigua escuela. Al llegar no se notaba ninguna situación anormal, por lo cual Hermione supuso que Mcgonagall había olvidado el motivo apropósito para que fueran sin tardar demasiado.

Recorrieron todos los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al despacho de Mcgonagall mirando cada rincón con nostalgia. Las paredes, los cuadros, las puertas, las aulas, todo les traía recuerdos, algunos buenos, otro quizás no tanto, pero recuerdos eran, al fin y al cabo. Todo seguía casi exacto a como era antes de la guerra, casi, porque obviamente no eran las cosas originales, pero aun así se sentían como hace años.

Llegaron a la entrada del despacho que anteriormente había pertenecido a Dumbledore, subieron la escalera y entraron. Mcgonagall los esperaba sentada tras el gran escritorio de madera. El despacho estaba igual a como era cuando Dumbledore estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué nos llamó, profesora?- Preguntó Harry inmediatamente al entrar.

-Tome asiento primero, señor Potter.- Respondió sonriendo e indicando 3 sillas frente al escritorio. Los chicos tomaron asiento rápidamente para que su ex profesora les contara pronto el motivo de su llamado.

-Verán, los he llamado por dos motivos.-Comenzó a explicarles, mirando a cada uno a los ojos.- Quizás el último les parezca algo ridículo.-Comentó con una leve sonrisa.-Pero ya están aquí. Bueno, lo primero es que necesito algo de ayuda.- Se volvió seria.- Tiene que ver en algo con la guerra.

Los tres se pusieron pálidos automáticamente y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Voldemort sobrevivió?

-¿Cómo pudo?

-¿Son los mortífagos?

-¡No!- Exclamó la animaga riendo.- No es nada de eso. Es sólo que algunos de los estudiantes no superan muy bien aún todo el asunto de la guerra, y se me ocurrió que quizás, lo podrían superar mejor si el ''Trío de Oro'' hablara con ellos.

-¿Pretende que seamos sicólogos?- Preguntó Hermione en tono escéptico.

-No pero sí, señorita Granger.- Respondió Mcgonagall mientras por lo bajo Ron le preguntaba a Harry que era un sicólogo.

-No sé, creo que está bien.- Dijo Harry después de explicarle a Ron.- Al fin y al cabo, la guerra fue prácticamente mi culpa, debería ayudarles a recuperar sus vidas.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Ron.- Pero si tú los salvaste de la oscuridad eterna amigo, ellos te deben mucho más que nosotros a ellos.

-Pero aun así quiero ayudar.- Le respondió tajante.

-Creo que antes de decidir, deberíamos escuchar el segundo motivo.- Opinó Hermione.

Los chicos asintieron y se volvieron de frente a la animaga.

-Bueno, esto no es relevante, ni peligroso, ni nada de eso, es simplemente curioso.-Aclaró.- Hay unos alumnos bastante peculiares que me gustaría que conocieran.

-¿Son mortífagos que quieren venganza?- Preguntó Ron moviéndose hasta quedar sentado en el borde de la silla.

-No señor Weasley.- Respondió Mcgonagall y Ron volvió a su antigua posición.- Ya les dije que no son malos ni nada de eso.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa con ellos?

-Ya lo verán.

Justo en el momento en que dijo eso la puerta se abrió, asustando a los tres chicos, menos a la profesora, que actuó como si fuese costumbre.

-¡Thom! Entiende que deber golpear la puerta antes de entrar.- Exclamó una chica de no más de 14 años y de salvaje cabello castaño. El chico en respuesta rodó los ojos y le sacó la lengua.

-¿No te recuerdan a alguien, Hermione?- Preguntó Harry en voz baja. Ron y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron tiernamente.

-Los estaba esperando.- Dijo Mcgonagall caminando hacia los tres chicos parados en la puerta. Harry, Ron y Hermione no los lograban ver bien, porque la luz no daba bien en ese sector del despacho.

-¡Les dije que no lo hicieran!- Exclamó angustiada la chica.- ¡Pero nunca me escuchan!

-Señorita Walden, no sé a qué se refiere.- Dijo Mcgonagall mirándola fijamente.-Pero no importa, no los llamé para eso. Vengan conmigo.

La profesora se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio, pidiéndoles a los tres jóvenes que se ubicaran en el centro de la habitación, detrás de las tres sillas en las que estaban el Trío de Oro.

El Trío miraba con la boca abierta a los tres adolescentes de pie a sus espaldas, se giraron con la misma expresión hacia su antigua profesora.

-Les presento a Jean Walden, James Pevens y Thomas Warwick.- Dijo Mcgonagall con una gran sonrisa extendiendo los brazos. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban impactados. ¿Cómo era posible que esos tres chicos fueran tan parecidos a ellos en la escuela? Eran como una parodia, una muy buena parodia.

* * *

Que tal? jdsfkjsjd

en este capitulo nuestros héroes conocen a este nuevo trío xd sjdfskj el prox. capitulo pasa algo interesante;)

revieeeeeeeeeeews ñ.ñ


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

.

.

.

''Conociéndose''.

-Hola.- Dijo Jean moviendo suavemente la mano en señal de saludo y con tono dulce.

-¿Hola?- Dijo James confundido por la expresión del Trío de Oro.

-¿Qué tal?- Dijo Thom con las manos en los bolsillos moviendo la cabeza en señal de saludo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione no cambiaron de expresión. Estaban impactados. Ver a esos chicos los tenía nadando en recuerdos y pensamientos.

Luego de unos segundos, Hermione suavizó su expresión y se puso de pie, caminó hasta estar frente al otro trío y les extendió la mano. Comenzó con Thom, luego con James y terminó con Jean. Después de darle la mano a todos, cambió completamente su expresión a una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno, mi nombre es…- No alcanzó a terminar, porque Jean se le adelantó.

-Hermione Jean Weasley. Naciste el 19 de septiembre de 1979, eres hija de Muggles. Tus padres son dentistas en el mundo muggle. A los once años descubriste tu don mágico y fuiste aceptada en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Empezaste tus estudios mágicos el 1 de Septiembre de 1991, poco antes de cumplir doce años y fue seleccionada para la Casa de Gryffindor. Posees una mente académica brillante, y demostraste ser una estudiante superdotada.- Dijo rápidamente.

Hermione rio más nerviosa aún.- Si, eso mismo.- Soltó otra risita nerviosa.

-Eres mi idola.- Jean le sonrió.

-Gracias.- Volvió a reír nerviosa. Detrás de ella Ron y Harry reían disimuladamente al igual que James y Thom. Hermione se dio cuenta y se volteó hacia sus amigos.

-Chicos, no sean mal educados y vengan a saludar.- Les sonrió perversamente. Jean la había asustado un poquito.

Ron se puso de pie y caminó hasta los chicos. Harry venía justo detrás de él.

-Hola, soy Ronald Weasley, pero TODOS.- Dijo alzando la voz al momento de decir todos.- pueden llamarme Ron.- Le estiró la mano a Thom del mismo modo en el que lo había hecho Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le respondió chocando su mano con un puño, cosa que dejó a Ron un poco desconcertado.

-¿Qué es eso?- Le preguntó chocando su puño con el de él nuevamente. Thom le sonrió.

-Ah, es un saludo popular entre los Muggles.

-¿Eres hijo de Muggles?

-No, pero me encanta la forma en que se las arreglan sin magia, tengo una pequeña obsesión con ellos.- Dijo con tono despreocupado. James y Jean rieron con el comentario de su amigo, quien después se unió a sus carcajadas.

Ron siguió saludando a los chicos, y cuando terminó, Harry pasó estirando la mano formalmente, excepto con Thom, ese era un caso especial.

-Bueno, creo que el único que falta por presentarse soy yo, así que…- Dijo Harry sonriente.-Mi nombre es…- Está vez se le adelantaron los tres chicos.

-Harry Potter.- Dijeron al unísono.

-Todos lo saben.- Dijo James dando un paso adelante.- Tu fotografía y biografía está en todas partes.- A Harry se le tiñeron las mejillas de rosado y bajó la mirada.

-Bueno.- Habló de pronto Mcgonagall caminando hasta donde estaban todos.- Ya que se conocen, creo que debo decir el motivo por el cuál llame a este trío.- Dijo indicando a James. Jean y Thom.- Como ya les comenté a ustedes.- Se volvió hacia el Trío de Oro.- La idea de hablar con los estudiantes la organizarán estos alumnos.- Indicó con una mano al otro trío.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Thom con tono cansado.

-Porque me llegaron comentarios, señor Warwick, de que usted y sus amigos, habrían sacado cosas del despacho del profesor Pugnator.

Los tres se miraron los unos a los otros con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y comenzaron a susurrarse cosas, donde lo único que se entendía eran cosas como _Se los dije, Cállate Jean,__¿Qué haremos?._

-Sea lo que sea que hayan sacado.- Mcgonagall alzó la voz nuevamente.- Deberán devolverlo. El profesor ya sabe qué cosas han sido sacadas por ustedes, y les ha restado 10 puntos a cada uno.-Los chicos se volvieron a mirar, pero esta vez no dijeron nada.

-Ahora, si me disculpan.- Mcgonagall se volvió a sentar en su escritorio.- Debo seguir trabajando.- Indicó con ambas manos la puerta del despacho. Todos habían comenzado a caminar para retirarse.- ¡Ah! Casi lo olvidó señores.- Exclamó provocando que todos voltearan.- Organicen alguna idea para la charla que dará el ''Trío de Oro'' entre todos y preséntenmela cuando crean que esté lista.- Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia la salida, pero Mcgonagall habló de nuevo.- ¡Potter, Granger, Weasley! Esperen.- Los aludidos se dieron la vuelta.

-Sus dormitorios están en la torre de Gryffindor, supuse que querrían recordar viejos tiempos.- Sonrió.- Los encontraran de inmediato, no deben ni preguntar. Ahora sí.- Hizo un movimiento significativo indicando la puerta.

Todos salieron inmediatamente, no querían que la Profesora los mantuviera ahí más rato.

Inmediatamente después de salir James, Thom y Jean comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, o eso pensaban los otros tres, ya que el nuevo trío solo estaba conversando acerca de quién podría haberle dicho a Mcgonagall lo de Pugnator.

-Es obvio, fue Smart.- Dijo Thom tajante. Sus amigos asintieron dándole toda la razón.

-¡Chicos!- Harry les llamó.- Queremos ir a la torre, pero no nos sabemos la clave, ¿nos llevan, por favor?

Los chicos no respondieron y comenzaron a caminar haciéndole señas a los otros para que los siguieran mientras seguían hablando de Smart. Se fueron así un largo rato, hasta que Ron, aburrido de escuchar tanto ''Smart'', le tocó la espalda a Thom.

-¿Quién es Smart?- Le preguntó.

-Es un odioso, con eso te basta.- Le respondió furioso.

Jean, quién escuchó la pregunta de Ron le dijo:- Es un chico de Slytherin. Es rubio y alto. Todas babean por él, pero yo sinceramente no sé qué le ven. Thom tiene razón, es un odioso.- Jean hizo una mueca.

-Me suena a Malfoy.- Ron soltó un bufido.

-A mí también.- Apoyó Harry.- Tengo unas ganas enormes de conocerlo.- Añadió sarcástico.

Todos rieron por el último comentario de Harry. En eso, cuando iban pasando frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor, Daniel y sus secuaces salieron.

-¿Contrataron guardaespaldas?- Dijo burlón refiriéndose a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Sus amigos rieron.

-¿Y qué con eso?- Le respondió Thom dándose la vuelta con mirada y actitud desafiante.

-Thom, déjalo.- Jean le tocó el hombro.

-Hazle caso a la impura de tu novia.- El rubio los miró a los dos con asco.

-¡Ya para, Smart!- Exclamó con tono cansado James dando un paso al frente en actitud protectora.

-¿Celos Pevens?- Rio socarronamente.- Pensé que tenías mejores gustos.

James solo lo miró desafiante. Si las miradas mataran Daniel ya estaría 1000 metros bajo tierra, e incluso más.

Todo el tiempo que estuvieron discutiendo el pelinegro casi olvida a los otros tres que se encontraban con ellos, hasta que Thom habló:

-¿Tienes idea de quiénes son? Deberías tener más respeto, si no fuera por ellos no estarías vivo.- Le dijo inflando el pecho orgulloso por defender al Trío de Oro.

-¿Y?- Le respondió aburrido.- No me interesa.- Lo miró fijamente mientras decía palabra por palabra.- Mejor nos vamos, dicen que lo impuro se contagia por medio del aire.- Añadió mirando a Jean y haciendo señas a sus compañeros para irse.

-Idiota.- Susurró Jean apretando los puños cuando Daniel se fue. Se volvió hacia Harry y los demás.- Vamos.

Volvieron a emprender su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Mientras caminaban, Harry, Ron y Hermione les iban preguntando cosas a los chicos sobre Smart.

-¿Sigue con eso del ''Linaje de la Sangre''? ¿Es que acaso no se ha dado cuenta que la guerra terminó?- Preguntó Hermione en tono obvio.

-Siempre le decimos lo mismo cuando lo vemos.- Respondió James cansado.- No entiendo por qué lo sigue haciendo. Siempre molesta a Jean con lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no le dices nada Jean?- Preguntó la castaña dirigiéndose a Jean esta vez.

-No vale la pena.- Alzó la cabeza y caminó más derecha, mirando solo al frente.- Siempre es lo mismo, le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro. Además, no me creo nada de lo de Sangre Sucia y sus cosas. Él nos odia porque nos odia, no tiene nada que ver con la sangre, ni con la guerra ni con nada. Nos odia simplemente, primero, Por James. Él es el mejor jugador de Quidditch de todo el colegio. Desde que te fuiste, Harry, Gryffindor sólo ha perdido 2 partidos y Slytherin ha perdido el resto que nosotros hemos ganado. Segundo, por Thomas. Como ya les dije cuando salimos del despacho, Daniel es uno de los chicos más atractivos de la escuela, y digo uno porque no es el único. Thom también lo es, por lo cual ambos están siempre peleando las ''Conquistas del día'', con la diferencia de que Thom no le da oportunidad a ninguna chica, por lo cual se siguen acercando más, y más y más, provocando la envidia, si envidia.- Repitió al ver la cara de incredulidad de Hermione.- De nuestro poco querido y oxigenado Daniel. Y tercero. Por mí. Tengo las mejores clasificaciones de las todas las clases que compartimos y que no, y el siempre queda en segundo lugar, por lo cual me detesta. Creo que cuando nos molesta con esas cosas de la guerra es sólo para hacernos perder tiempo, por eso siempre les digo a los chicos que lo ignoren, pero nunca lo hacen, nunca me escuchan.-Se detuvo y volteó hacia los demás.- Llegamos.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar tanto y sin parar?- Preguntó Ron sin aliento quedando frente a ella.

-Es un talento.- Le dijo sarcástica y se dio la vuelta para decirle la contraseña a la Dama Gorda.- _Fortunatos.- _El cuadro se movió y les dio paso a la mejorada Sala Común de Gryffindor.

* * *

VOLVÍ!

jshfkjhkjdf parece que había desaparecido, pero no, aquí estoy x-x

el peor final del planeta xd jdhkfjhgj pero el próx cap será mejor.

¿Piensan que le suposición de Jean es real o en verdad Smart sigue creyendo lo de la guerra y quiere una dulce venganza?

Nos vemos!

Pd: Los reviews son gratis u-u sjdfkjsh


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Lo siento, pero lamentablemente esto no es un capítulo.

Estoy muy apenada de decirles que voy a dejar de escribir por un tiempo, ósea, que no usaré la cuenta ni tampoco actualizaré ninguna de mis novelas.

Estoy teniendo un gran problema conmigo misma, espero me puedan entender. Lo único que quiero es estar sola por ahora, apartada de todo, por lo cual voy a cerrar FanFiction y todas mis cuentas sociales.

Ese es el porqué de mis demoras en actualizar. Se me va la inspiración, y ustedes merecen algo muy bueno jiji ñ-ñ.

De verdad lo siento. Espero que sean solo unos días y pueda solucionar todo.

Nos vemos en, espero, unos pocos días.

Con amor,

Yo.


End file.
